


A vision in white

by Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been playing around with frilly things too much. He has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A vision in white

**Author's Note:**

> This for starshipsorceress/ Brooke who had a dream that got me all excited, ahem. Merry belated Christmas (not late yet! Last day of Christmas!) Many thanks to Pan for the quick beta.

“For fuck’s sake, will you give it a rest already, Arthur?” Merlin slapped his arm over his eyes and burrowed deeper into the sofa, but that didn’t drown out his flatmate’s voice. 

“But this is too, too good, Merlin. Who else do I know sneaks lingerie back home? Sure, sure, you need to study it for your job, right.” Arthur twacked Merlin’s bum with some elastic thing, and Merlin yelped. 

“Stop it, you prat, that hurts, and you’re ruining the merchandise!” Merlin sat up and yanked the frilly red garters from Arthur. Which is when Gwen came in and found them engaged in an odd tug-of-war. 

“Boys! Don’t waste perfectly good lingerie!” she chided and took it upon herself to sling it expertly into the corner with the rest of the undies. 

“Some friends you lot are. No end of ribbing. It's not like I had a choice about the underwear sales job,” Merlin sniffed. He resumed his prone position on the sofa with an additional pillow over face.

 

***

 

The next thing Merlin knew, it was freezing and he was smushed into the sofa. _Urgh_. Had he fallen asleep in the middle of the day again? 

But it didn’t feel like middle of the day anymore, the room was all dark and there were no traffic sounds. _Wait, no traffic at all?_  

A movement caught his attention, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see better. This was… weird. He seemed to be on some luxurious bed instead; he rubbed the silk sheets. Not the grotty sofa at home. 

There was some light, slanting in at the far end of the… what, was this like a suite? A bedroom? 

“Sleepyhead is finally up, about time.” 

The rumble of a male voice startled Merlin; or it would have, if he wasn’t slightly numb with sleep and confusion. “Er…” Merlin said. He cleared his throat and was going for something smoother when his vision cleared. 

_It’s official, yup, this is defo a dream, this will teach me to work 12-hour shifts four days in a row. At the female lingerie counter._

Arthur- yes, Arthur Pendragon, his pratty and bratty but extremely gorgeous flatmate, appeared to be in front of him. Stark naked. 

 _See I knew all that wanking over him would do me in._ Just like that, his muscle memory kicked in and his dick decided it was extremely interested in this particular dream. Pavlovian, wasn’t that the phrase? Merlin gulped and shut his eyes and pinched himself. He looked again. Yes, Mr Gorgeous was still here. 

Arthur stood before a huge sheet of glass stretching from floor to ceiling; behind him an expanse of stars twinkled in the night sky. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_  Merlin was faint from excitement and hope he wouldn’t black out in his own dream, that would be a crying shame. 

Even if it was a dream, this Arthur was perfectly in character. “Slow as ever, I see, Mer-Lin,” he purred. “Normal people don’t take that long to wake up.” 

“I… What….Er…” Merlin gave up and just looked and looked. 

Arthur was freaking, full-on, unbelievably gorgeous. His back undulated as he rolled his shoulders backwards, highlighting all the curves; Merlin wanted to reach out and grab those broad shoulders and drag his trembling hands downwards, to feel the muscles and rub his thumb into the shadows under Arthur’s scapula, follow the gutter of the spine all the way southwards, lingering over the outline of each vertebrae, pausing at the alluring small of the back… 

Then Arthur rocked his weight from side to side, and Merlin swallowed hard. Fuck it, if this was a dream, then who cared, right? He wanted himself some of those fleshy orbs, what the hell, look at the curve of that arse and those butt dimples, and… what? Wait, what? Were those… _garters_ Arthur was wearing? 

Lacy white garters around those Pendragon He-Man thighs. 

Seriously, Arthur could probably crack logs with those thighs, with a snap of his, er, quads, or whatever. Merlin would need to be careful putting himself between the said log-cracking thighs and licking up their insides, trailing his tongue along the groove of the thigh-crease and smelling Arthur's manly scent. 

The images of Merlin on his knees, between Arthur's thighs were so vivid that Merlin almost passed out from forgetting to breath. 

Arthur looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. He waggled his sculpted ass and cocked an eyebrow at Merlin. “So are you going to help me take them off?” 

“Take them off?” Merlin said faintly. 

“I’m only wearing one thing, aren’t I, Mer-Lin?” Arthur rolled his eyes and managed to sound patronizing and regal even without a stitch on. He turned to face Merlin, slid one hand down his thighs and snapped the garter meaningfully. 

The light caught his hair in a blond halo and almost made Merlin look away from the garter. Almost, but not quite, because the spectacle of Arthur in those lacy things was unbelievably, incredibly hot, and it was being seared into Merlin's memory. Probably addling his brains in the process. He might have drooled a little and gripped the sheets with sweaty palms. 

"I really have to do everything myself, don't I?" Arthur gave a mock shrug and swayed and sashayed his way right in front of Merlin. He stared at Merlin, smirking and daring him to say or do something. 

Merlin swallowed, confronted with a full-frontal view. It was what he'd fantasized about, in techni-coloured glory. Arthur's cock was thick, even though only half-erect, and Merlin's hand twitched at the thought of getting his palm around that reddish rod. Palms - he would need both hands to span the breadth and length. 

Merlin gave up any semblance of decency and palmed himself through his track pants. He'd have jumped Arthur or pawed him if he wasn't all weak from arousal; his spine felt like rubber and his own dick was being extremely demanding now. 

Arthur put his hands on his hips - look at that merman V, oh God, oh God - and thrust forward slowly. His cock swung to and fro, and Merlin just could not look away. He thrust into his own hand, needing and wanting to feel more. 

"Please, Merlin," Arthur said in a patronising tone."Even you could do better than this." He mimicked a pulling down motion, and Merlin gulped. 

"Er.." 

"You want me to do that too? Honestly Mer-lin..." 

"Oh, just shut up already, ok?" Merlin yanked his own pants down in frustration. So. Much. Better. His dick sprang free gratefully, and he slumped in relief as he took himself in hands. _Oh, yes, yes, yes!_ His heartbeat was pounding, and Arthur's intense stare would have made him intensely self-conscious if he wasn't so close to shooting off. Who was ogling who now? Fuck, Arthur was licking his lips and giving Merlin the once-over. Was he... Was he going to help Merlin out? 

Merlin's blood rushed in his ears when Arthur leaned in close, so close all he could see was the blue of Arthur's eyes, and even that disappeared when Merlin shut his own, overwhelmed by Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. 

It wasn't Arthur's hand that Merlin felt. It was Arthur's lips on his; firm, insistent, demanding, and omg so freaking hot. Merlin's body jerked with the force of his orgasm and he came with a shout. 

Being the inelegant person he was, this also sent him literally over the edge- of the bed. Merlin slid off the slippery sheets and fell onto the floor. There he lay, exhausted and panting till his spinning head settled.

 

***

 

"Merlin? Merlin! What's the matter with you? Falling off the sofa and you haven't even had a drop to drink!" 

Arthur's voice was brisk but his touch was much kinder. 

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur scooping him off the floor onto the sofa. Huh? But this Arthur was fully clothed, no hint of thigh to be seen, and certainly no sexy lingerie anywhere on him.  

Arthur was smoothing out Merlin's rumpled clothes. "I know I always say you're touched in the head, but right now, you really do look a bit wild-eyed." He gave Merlin's top one last tug for good measure. 

"Alright, alright, no need to overdo it, Mary Poppins, it's only a hoodie," Merlin said. He desperately checked where his hands were - please, let them not be down his pants - and he was relieved to find them innocently by his sides. 

"Are you thinking again? Don't hurt yourself now, Merlin." Arthur said, walking away. Merlin watched that shapely bum make its way across the room.  

"Are you coming or what? Gwaine's waiting at the pub!" Arthur's voice came from behind the door. 

"Er, yeah..." Merlin had stood up but sat down again in a hurry when something white and frilly fell from his lap. He shoved it into his pocket in a hurry.

God, if that's what a tiny scrap of lace could do to him, he wasn't bringing home the stockings next time. Hmm... Arthur in silk stockings, now that was a thought... It would be a very pleasant night indeed. 

 ***END*** 


End file.
